An increasing number of users are relying on shared resources offered in a multi-tenant environment, such as through part of a “cloud computing” offering. Providers of these resources want to ensure that there is adequate resource capacity available for those users, while minimizing the amount of excess, unused capacity that increases cost and reduces profit for those providers. The amount of capacity needed by the users varies over time, however, and can even vary drastically during the course of a given day. A provider can configure and/or reconfigure certain resources to adjust the types and amount of capacity available at different times. The reconfiguration process can take hours for a given resource, however, such that frequent reconfiguration results in a number of resources being unavailable for a substantial percentage of the time, which still results in undesired cost increases for the providers and reduced capacity for the users.